


This Looks Worse

by Xyriath



Series: This Looks Bad [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Bones, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim slips up on his birth control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Looks Worse

**Author's Note:**

> For yet another [tumblr prompt](http://xyriath.co.vu/post/95677386702/okay-so-have-two-prompts-ill-send-the-other-one).

It itched in the back of his head, a niggling distraction that he couldn’t manage to shove away.  It persisted while he did paperwork, while he patched up crew members in the medbay, even when he took a few damned moments out of his day to eat a bite or two.

But it didn’t go away, the developing hyperawareness of where his Captain—his Alpha—was at all times.

The only time he seemed to be safe is when he was properly distracted—that is to say, when Jim was fucking him harshly into the mattress as Leonard whimpered and pleaded for more from the man between his legs.

And that provided a nice relief in other ways, to be sure.  He had lived for years with a faint, steady longing for an Alpha, for someone at least to fuck him silly, and though he had managed the occasional relief with casual hookups and even a relationship or two, he had never found someone to sate that urge consistently.

Not until Jim.  Not until the Captain had found him in the beginnings of a heat in Leonard’s room and laid his claim practically before Leonard could speak—not that he had been able to manage more than pleading, anyway.  Not until Jim had continued to do so, every night until his heat was finished, whispering low, filthy things into Leonard’s ear and declaring him as Jim’s, to do with what he pleased.

Leonard had been quite happy to oblige.

Gone too was the need for the suppressants he had injected himself with.  They had been finicky and required constant tinkering to keep them ahead of the adaption of his immune system, but instrumental—he felt—in securing his chief officer’s position on the Enterprise, an opportunity that would have never been open to an Omega.  Now that he was bedding an Alpha regularly, his scent no longer broadcasted “available” to every Alpha within twenty light years, and both his heats—so long as Jim fucked him several times nightly—and his position as an Omega were undetectable to any Alpha not actively trying to ascertain his role.  By now, they all assumed he was a Beta, so there was never any reason for them to do so.

And the fact that his frequent urge to throw himself at Geoffrey M’Benga’s feet and beg to be debauched had by and large subsided was a plus as well. Even more so was that he regularly did it for Jim, who was all too happy to oblige.

But now—lately—Jim had become a distraction as well as a relief.  Leonard considered himself capable, not susceptible to the stereotypical behaviors that many thought made an Omega unfit for positions of command (which, in his experience with other Omegas, was an exaggeration for them as well), but lately—lately they had become a problem.

He found himself far too eager to bolt from medbay the moment his shift ended, following Jim back to his quarters almost like an eager puppy before he could catch himself.  And during shift, he felt Jim’s absence keenly, looking forward to the shift’s end.

It took several days for him to pinpoint the issue.  When he did, mentally sorting through the symptoms, thinking of when he had experienced them before, it clicked—and the bottom dropped out of his stomach.

One of the benefits to working in the medbay was that tests were quick.  Convenient.   _Private_.  They confirmed what he already suspected.

He didn’t know how to tell Jim.  Jim, who doted on him to an almost ridiculous degree—not that Leonard didn’t enjoy it.  Who nuzzled at his neck whenever he got the chance, who laced their fingers together and squeezed.

Would that change?  Would the affection fade?  Would Jim be angry?

Leonard didn’t know, but the anxiety kept him quiet until the day that he woke up, stomach churning, and was out of the door before Jim could fully wake up and question him about the several minutes Leonard had spent over the toilet.

He knew Jim would be filled with questions when he arrived back at the room, so he headed it off: when the door opened, he practically threw himself at Jim, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him desperately, pushing him back towards the bed until they tumbled onto it together.  When he pulled Jim onto him, he could feel the hesitation in Jim’s muscles, so he let out a whimper, then a pleading moan, arching his back and looking up at Jim desperately.

“Please—oh god, please, I need y’to—”

With a low growl, Jim surged forward, pressing a kiss against Leonard’s lips so hard that he saw stars behind his closed eyelids.  He let out more pleading noises, begging wordlessly, shamelessly, as he shimmied out of his pants, then shirt, a sob of disappointment ripping itself free of his throat when Jim broke the kiss to yank Bones’s, then his own shirt off and throw them to the side.

Then Jim was lifting one of Leonard’s legs, pushing the other one to the side, spreading him open and smirking at the sight.  Leonard writhed underneath him, his hands fisting in the sheets on either side, lifting his hips upward to present himself, hole already slick with arousal, soft pleading cries spilling wordlessly forth from his mouth.

Jim finally leaned forward, and Leonard felt the press of the intrusion of Jim’s cock.  He closed his eyes and gasped as Jim slid in slowly, stretching him open, and then sinking to the base.  Leonard arched his back as he felt the familiar, nearly unbearable stretch of the knot tying them together, crying out again, but then settled, some of his urge settling, as Jim began to fuck him slowly.

He lost himself, for a while, in the pleasure of Jim using him relentlessly, possessive hands gripping him, the swell of Jim’s cock barely on the cusp of painful—just the way Bones needed it.

His orgasm built in his abdomen, growing and washing over him until he could feel it pounding in his head, behind his eyes, and he barely noticed how he was whimpering and begging, whining and pressing up into Jim for more.

Jim comes first, spilling inside Leonard, filling him up with a warmth that causes him to shudder, gasp, that pushes him over the edge himself.  His own orgasm, while not as productive, is just as strong, leaving him breathless and shaking as Jim pulled him closer, tugging Leonard’s legs around his waist as he stayed inside him, both of them closing their eyes and holding each other, aware and taking comfort in the feeling of their bodies joined together, the knot still thick and tight.

It’s a good amount of time later that Jim finally slides out, running his hands down Leonard’s face and rolling off to the side.  Before he could turn, Leonard slid up behind him, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist and tugging himself fully flush against Jim’s back.

Jim snorted, sounding tired but amused.  “Bones, c’mon.  My turn to be the big spoon.”

Leonard took a deep breath, nervousness surging through him, then buried his face in Jim’s shoulder.  “Lemme have it for now.  Before long you’re gonna get big spoon every night for a good six months.”

Jim made a confused noise, and Leonard felt disappointment join the nervousness.  Was he going to have to say it directly?  The prospect was more daunting than he could have expected.

And then Jim froze.

“Wait a second.”  Leonard could hear the wheels whirring in Jim’s head before he flipped around.  A giant grin lit up his beautiful face.  “Are you saying—Bones—”  He reached out his hand, placing it on Leonard’s stomach.

Leonard took a deep breath.  “Yeah.  Think I’m about a month in.”

“Oh.”  Jim looked completely star-struck, which was a small relief, at least.  “How… I mean, I’m on…”  He bit his lip and winced.  “I mean, I guess I might have missed a day or two?”

Leonard rolled his eyes; the admission didn’t surprise him.  “I’d already figured as much.”

The sheepish expression melted from Jim’s face, a grin replacing it.  “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“Yeah, you are.”  Leonard could only half-hide his own smile.

Jim’s fingers traced against the faded stretch marks on Leonard’s abdomen, finding them more from touch than by sight.  “At least one of us knows what he’s doing.”  He looked up, back into Leonard’s eyes.  “People are going to notice.”

Leonard swallowed; while he couldn’t suppress the thrill of the knowledge that he was going to have another child—that _Jim’s_ child was inside of him—that, besides not knowing how Jim was going to react, had been his biggest concern.

“Yeah.  I know.”

“What do you want to do?”

Leonard sighed.  “Right now, I want you t’turn back around and I wanna cuddle you while I still can.”

Jim did so, the fond smile not leaving his face as Leonard tugged him back again.

—

Leonard’s stomach, already susceptible to nausea, rolled with anxiety as he picked at his food.  He knew that he needed to eat, knew that it was more important than ever to do so, but he had never wanted to do so less.

“Leo.  Are you all right?”

His head jerked up, and he glanced over at Nyota, who was sliding into the seat next to him.  He nodded quickly—a bit too quickly.  ”Yeah.  Fine.  Why d’you ask?”

She nodded back, but it was directed at his plate.  I’ve never seen you pick at your food like that.  You sure?”

He paused, then shrugged, avoiding her eyes.  Like Geoff, the fact that she was an Alpha was no longer distracting, but deception to one, and, more importantly, deception to a friend, had never sat well with him.  ”I guess I been feelin’ a little under the weather.  Much as there is weather in space, anyway.”  He grimaced.

"Mm."  She pointed at his vegetables.  "Well, if I were you and you were the Captain, I’d remind you to eat those."

He tried to smile, picking up his fork as the sound that signified shipwide announcements rang out in the room and trying to give attention to his vegetables.  During this time of day, Jim read out updates about anything relevant to the crew, but with Leonard’s position, he already knew everything that Jim was going to say.

Or so he thought.

After an announcement about the engagement of two crew members, which generally were done right at the end of the call, Jim continued speaking, voice bright and cheerful.

"And if you see Doctor McCoy around, don’t forget to shoot some congratulations his way, as the two of us are now expecting.  A baby, that is.  Nothing bad.  Kirk out."

Leonard’s fork clattered noisily to his plate, drawing even more attention to him than was already there.  He stared at it, frozen, his ears ringing.  Jim had told him that he would announce it to the ship, but like this?

"Leo?"

Nyota’s voice tugged him out of his daze, and his eyes focused.  He nearly turned his head, a small movement, but refrained.

"Leo."  Her voice was firmer now, more commanding.  His head moved involutarily to meet her eyes, watching as they searched his face, her nostrils flaring slightly as she took stock of him anew.  Swallowing, his arm shifted slightly, curling around himself—around his abdomen—almost protectively, as if he could ward off her stare.

"You’re an Omega."  The words tumbled out of her mouth, and he could tell from her surprise that she hadn’t meant to say it—especially not so loudly.  There was a murmur from around them, and Leonard winced.  He had briefly entertained the idea of passing it off as a Beta pregnancy—they were rarer, but they happened—although he knew that once the ship heard about it, they would pay more attention, discover that he had been pretending.  Still, to have it out so quickly—and it would be all over the ship within hours—made him a little dizzy.

He took a deep breath, fighting the urge to cringe under her stare or, even worse, slide off his seat and get to his knees.

Leonard lifted his chin, level gaze meeting her searching eyes.  They weren’t angry, at least, simply wary.

"Yes."  His chin lifted a bit higher as he frowned slightly.  "Is that a problem?"

The room was silent around them; the rest of the ship seemed to be as stunned as Nyota was.  Leonard teetered on a precipice of worry for just a moment, but then she shook her head, rolling her shoulders in a shrug, a smile curving up her lips.

"Not at all," she said with an easy laugh.  "The news just surprised me, is all.  I thought you were a Beta.  My mistake."

Gratitude surged through him, and he returned the smile wryly.  ”What can I say.  Stereotypes ain’t everything.”

The buzz of the mess hall slowly began to return to normal, and Nyota turned back to her food.

"Thank you," he said quietly, still watching her.  He had no doubt that he would still experience problems, attitude from prejudiced individuals, but the way that she had handled the initial revelation, as a well-respected Alpha who was close to him, had been tantamount to setting the overall mood from the rest of the ship.

"It’s not a problem."  She shook her head slightly.  "You’re my friend, Leo.  And now I understand why you’re not feeling well," she finished, a teasing tone creeping into her voice.

Leonard snorted, rolling his eyes and returning to try to finish his lunch.

—

"You could’ve told me, you piece of shit!" Leonard snapped, glowering at Jim, who had just returned from his shift and looked utterly unrepentant.

"I did.  I told you I was going to tell the crew."  Jim kept his voice reasonable, which just deepened Leonard’s scowl.  "Last night."

"I didn’t know you were gonna announce it today!  Over the intercom!"

"Well how else was I going to?  It’s used to announce pregnancies; they come after engagements, remember?"  He stepped forward, wrapping his arm around Leonard’s waist and tugging him in, pressing their foreheads together.  Leonard pretended to himself that he wanted to pull back, but he didn’t.  "Besides, I asked last night because I wanted everyone to know as soon as possible."

Leonard just snorted, eyes lowered, fixed on Jim’s golden shirt.  ”Don’t see why.  We could’ve kept it quiet for a little longer.”

Jim took Leonard’s face, kissing one eye, then the other.  ”We could have.  But,” he continued, voice turning to something that resembled steely, but still with affection—even excitement—in it.  ”I /wanted/ everyone to know.  I wanted to know that we’re going to have a  _kid_ , Bones.  And I wanted them to know that you were mine.”

Jim’s hand moved to press against Leonard’s abdomen, and Leonard almost absently placed his own over Jim’s, looking up.  A fierce pride, mixed with tenderness, shone in his eyes, and Leonard couldn’t keep himself from smiling wryly.

"You’re that excited, huh?"

"That excited—Bones, I’m  _ecstatic_ ," he laughed, sliding his hand underneath Leonard’s shirt.  "I’m—I’ve never had this happen before.  This is wonderful and the fact that it’s you—"  His breath caught, and his expression shifted to one of almost… shyness.

Leonard didn’t need him to continue.  He reached up, taking Jim’s face and pulling it over to his own, kissing him tenderly.  Jim returned the affection, holding Leonard tightly against him.

"I hope you realize," Jim murmured against Leonard’s lips between kisses, "That I’m going to be showing you off to the crew at every opportunity."

The words sent a thrill through Leonard that went straight between his legs.

"I hope so," he laughed breathlessly as his hands and knees hit the floor.

—

Though Leonard acted as if he was simply putting up with Jim’s affections—which had increased exponentially since they had revealed their relationship and Leonard’s pregnancy—he would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the near-constant attention, the waiting on, the proud beaming that seemed to occupy Jim’s face the majority of the time he was looking at Leonard.  And the relief of being able to be so open in front of the crew?  That was worth months of worrying about the consequences of a pregnancy.

He grew accustomed to the frequent arms sliding around his waist if he was standing alone for too long, the vibrancy of Jim’s voice whenever he talked about their family plans, the way Jim treated him as some wonderful blessing that he couldn’t believe had happened to him.

The prejudice against the fact that he was Omega came, of course, in snide comments and sidelong glares from crewmembers he didn’t know too well, an attempted refusal to be treated by Leonard, insiting on Geoff instead—to which Leonard responded by chewing the Beta out with a tongue-lashing sharp enough that he could have performed surgery if he had needed.

It got around, due, in part, he suspected, to Geoff and Christine.  The problems mostly stopped.

And always, always, the thing that made him the happiest was that after all of the doting, after all of the difficulty of being the only Omega CMO in Starfleet, he had a reward waiting for him at the end of the day: a trip back to Jim’s rooms, where his Alpha—the love of his life—waited for him to return.


End file.
